Dragons
by ArticWolf77
Summary: Natsu has been having dreams. More like nightmares all about Lucy. He can't help but feel bad when she's around. When he breaks and no one can find him Lucy's heart sinks. The worst thing is what if Sting is the reason he's missing.
1. The NightMares Start

**This story is gonna be different from most ones I've written. So enjoy :)**

 **All Knowing POV**

 _Standing in front of a huge building is a small pink haired boy. He was smiling and laughing. But then it turned dark and fights broke out. Fire burning every where and screams. The little boy had grown but his smile was gone and was replaced with tears. There stood a blonde girl ignoring everything even the boy._

 _"Lucy" The Boy Yelled. She stared at the boy with empty eyes and fear covering her face. None of the fights mattered to the boy just the girl. Then he knew the meaning of this nightmare. He was the meaning the dragon destroying everything._

 _Then he woke on the floor next to a blue cat. He looked down at himself and saw he was shaking. So he picked up the cat and laid on his bed holding the cat. And fell asleep hoping not to have that same dream._

 _-The-Next-Day-At-The-Guild-_

 _At the bar sat 3 girls chatting. "So how's Gray doing I heard what happened" Mira and Lucy asked. "Well he just won't be fighting with Natsu for a while" Juvia said blushing. "I think telling Natsu that is enough of a fight" Mira said laughing. "Speaking of that where is Natsu he's suppose to meet me and Erza here an hour ago" Lucy said. And of course knowing Natsu he ran into the guild followed by Erza. "Natsu don't you ever be late again" Erza yelled at him._

 _"Fine" He said with a cheeky smile. Lucy walked over to the 2. "Hey ready to go" Lucy said. Natsu's happy face suddenly turn said. "Isn't Gray coming" Asked Natsu. Lucy and Erza went silent._

 ** _Sorry for not updating and the short chapters sorry._**

 ** _-?_**


	2. Tigers Grand Magic Plan

I'm **so sorry for short chapters and long awaited ones but I'm watching a new anime. Called Avatar The Last Airbender. So enjoy.**

 _"Gray won't be coming" Lucy said softly. "What do you mean" Natsu said looking her dead in he eyes. "Gray and Juvia were outside the guild when someone attacked them and Gray got hurt badly" Erza said._

 _"That's partly the reason I asked for you, We have to potrol the guild throuth the day" Erza said. The 2 mages nodded in agreement and walked their different ways. Natsu walked away without a word. "Whats with him he hasn't talked to me in days" Lucy said looking down. "He's been off for a while ever sincethe grand magic games" Erza said patting Lucy's shoulder. Lucy walked towards the forest holding her keys._

 ** _Natsu's POV_**

 _It's best I stay away from her. Lucy. I can't stop thinking about her. I miss our little jokes the jobs we did. I miss her. But I'm like fire. I spread the worst things to good people. That's what gonna happen to her. Wait. If I stay away I'll ice her out. They I'll lose her and everyone I care for._

 _How can I do either. If I stay I'll hurt them. But I leave I'll hurt them. I'm at a crossroad. I sat against the closest tree. It was a tall oak with thick green leaves covering the top. I heard I crack and snapped back to reailty. I was on a mission to save my guild not to solve my love life._

 **Sting POV**

 _I saw the salmon hair freak sit under me. I guess they caught on to my little attacks. That last guy Gray put up a fight. I see how Rufus got beaten by him. But Rufus is gone so who cares. All I need is to mess with his head. Since the GMG Sabertooth put on an act. To be nice and sweet. But tigers never change._

 _Once he's down the rest will fall into place. But I might keep the blonde one she'll be perfec to help break the Salamander. It all depends on what happens next._

 ** _dun dun dun. Sorry for lack of writing._**


	3. The Luker

**Story time by the way I just realized that I've never done a disclaimer. So I don't own fairy tail but I do own the OC persanal added to charecters.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Sting POV**

 _The time has come the time for the downfall of Fairy Tail. I jumped out of the tree and turned to Natsu. "What are you doing here Sting" He said jumping out of his state. "Sorry to shock you I was attacked and smelted you and jumped down" I said with a faked smile. "Oh you just scared me a little" He said scratching his head._

 _Here it was the moment the tiger catch's the prey. "Are you okay you look a little off" I asked with the same fake smile. "I'm fine t's just girl problems" He said head down. "Oh well hang on" I said changing the exprestion on my face with the theme. "Well hope you feel better but Rouge is looking for me" I said walking and then when far enough running._

 ** _Lucy POV_**

 _As I was walking I kept think of Natsu. What was wrong with him it's like he hates me. There was a light rustle in a bush. I walked to it and pushed it open swiftly. There was nothing but a letter. "Watch Out Your Not As Safe As You Think" It read. For some reason each word started with a capital._

 _I brushed it off but I had that feeling in my stomach. "LUCY" I heard Erza yelled. I turned around to a running Erza. "What's wrong" I asked. "We found him" She said smiling. "Oh that's great" I said._

 _"Lucy you should leave thought we found out it was Saber Tooth and that they have been watching" Erza said in a shushed whisper. She pushed me out of the forest and waved goodbye. I walked gripping onto my keys and looking down._

 ** _Rouge POV_**

 _I was suppose to get the blonde one. Sting thought it would work. I saw her gripping her keys. I went into the shadows and came up behind her. I grabbed her and disapered._

 ** _Sorry it was so late._**


	4. I'm Sorry

**_Hello it's me the writer who never updates well I have no passion for this story anymore. I know I should just give the story an ending but I will be starting a new one. So anyone who reads this can PM me for rights to this story and I will update this chapter after someone has claimed the rights._**


End file.
